The Gunbound Fanatic
by Mitsrugi
Summary: (Gunbound)


THE GUNBOUND FANATIC BY.MITSRUGI  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gunbound.  
  
There once was a boy named James. James is a poor boy who lives in New Jersey. He has two parents, mom and dad. He is lucky enough to have this computer because his family's house is composed of entirely cardboard. [Thus stating the poor comment]. Let's face it, if you're that poor your computer can't be that good either but anyways James loves to play GunBound. his file is godly though with the lag of his computer, I don't know how he can get his file that good with all the booting he gets from games.'' only five hundred more gold and I can afford those angel wings'' James said. 3 hours later, ''man that is the 100th game I got booted for lagging I will never get those angel wings now''. ''man its cold'' dad turn the heater up higher'' hold on son I will be done in a tiddlywink making it hotter'' did I mention James's dad is a Peewee Herman remake without drugs, sex, masturbation and the suit he pretty much is the remake. ''Man I am glad to have this cheap cardboard heater instead of the laborsaving efficient ones'' said dad. ''Hmm'' man the fire is low better add twice the amount of gasoline to make more toasty in here''. ''weoh weoh hehehe we said the secret word toasty let's see how many letters toasty has in it''. ''Dad you are not Peewee Herman'' now make it warmer''  
  
''ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' ''Fire!'' ''Fire!'' ''Fire!'' ''Run son!'' ''noooooooooo!'' ''Dad my file!''. ''we got out James ''.'' MY COMPUTER! said James. '' ''MY HOOKER or MY WIFE I mean!'' said James's dad. just then James started having a seizure. ''James, wake up son! Wake up! No really wake up! Fine don't! I'll leave you abandoned here homeless and left for dog and hooker meat. Bye, failure.'' 10 days later... Ow my head my file ahhhhhh!. James was so mad that he just lost all sense of being and all he could think about was GunBound. James found a knife on the street after all this is new jersey robbed a hardware store and killed the man might i add. then you may all imagine yes built his own mobile first he built a crappy mage but it sucked then he built an A. Sate it sucked but it worked. instead of it hovering it was powered by gasoline and a go kart engine with 2by4 with tires attached to them and also instead of a satellite he attached a m16 to a stick above him with a string attached to the trigger. ''ha ha ha it is complete''. and for his three items were dual teleport and heal of course in the real world they were a pistol bottle rockets and crack. now I know what you are thinking where would a young boy like that find those items once again this is new jersey. besides that point we continue on in our story.  
  
James first starts his rampage downtown but too much damage is dealt there already so he moves upward. ''nice little thingamagig you got there sonny'' said a crack hooked alcohol smelling hobo.'' Oh by the way can I have some money''. ''no gold for you newbie now die to my 2 shot''. chk chk tatatatatattatatatatatat. ''nice shot'' said a gangstar from a 10 ft length ''hows mine''? BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!. only one shot hit but it hurt a lot. ''time to use med kit''. so as you know he fired up his crack pipe and supposedly healed . all healed he said in a slurred voice now to get to you he fired up all his bottle rockets thinking they would do something but they didn't instead they all just blew up on the back burning his butt. ''OW!'' ''stupid faulty teleport have to do everything your self these days he said''. so he fired up his engine and putted over there slowly the gangstar did not finish school so he was just a plain retarded idiotic moron. he thought the kid was totally harmless he also thought the m16 on the top was just for show so he paid no mind to it. ''hey kid nice toy you got there does it work'' you will feel the wrath of dual shot 2. so James reloaded his m16 clip and took out his pistol and said ''i will give you one chance to beg for mercy will you take it?'' ''nice cap gun there sonny go ahead right here shoot me''. obviously the idiot never was really bright but the point is we all just want him to shut up so once again james loaded up chk! chk! click! ''oooh i am so scared said the gangstar''. tatatatatatatatatatatatatat! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!. as you know the gangstar was wrong about the guns so he paid for his stupidity with his no good life. lets face it his mom was probabley a hooker and his dad a drug addict plus we all know he wanted no advice from any good modest people and decided to follow his own so in other words he died because his life sucked badly.[kids this means stay in school and dont do drugs and no joining gangs either.] back to james. james was causing udder chaos with his fancy military equipment and his dangerous to the environment engine. even though he did not know it he had become a fowl person who pollutes, ''blast him may he burn in hades'' on the other part of the story though james was putting bullet holes in every thing he seen with a whole lot of clips for both weapons.  
  
''all shall fell the wrath of the most godlyiest player hahahahahahahah''. oh yeah i am thinking the same thing what a screwball man i mean it just a game he is more nuts than that guy who kiled himself over his morrow wind file he lost just start over and make it better. jamess rampage lasted for days 25 to be precice getting more ammo for his guns and more fuel for his ship. he met a group of evrinmentalist in his quest to dominate and become overloard of all the world thats when he fired off the ss shot now once again these are environmentalst so they need to shut up so i dont blame him for doing that but he could of took care of it in a more mature way but he didnt he took care of it his way. explosive rounds for each and every one of them so they were not missed that much. the police took him as a skitzofranic terrorist who was more dangerous then saddam and osama. so they brought in everything including tanks and jets he conquered them with his rage and skills of gunbound. dont ask me how he did but all those years playing gunbound must of tought him some skills one skil he used to destroy the plains was the tunnel tactics. yay for tunnel tactics. he bunged all the tanks with his explosive rounds. ''now to take my place as ruler of earth lalalala.''  
  
while he was on the way to the white house he was stoped by a mage 2 shot. ''no it can not be'' james said ''its shad the only one to make a exact replica of a mage and the exact way to power it too. ''stop fowl demon you will not pass''. ''try me'' james said. ''mage ss shot'' said shad. james did the same however his ss was less efficent and took longer to do ''oh crap''said james. BOOM! jamess terror was over all the people came out from hiding and looked at the hero. ''do not worry he is dead now he will not bother you anymo AHHHHHH! BEEP! BEEP! CRASH!. shad was hit by a drunk driving hobo. everybody looked in aw gasps came from everywhere then a person said lets go eat cookies! YEAH! everbody said. then the drunk man came out and peeed on the hero. well as you know the fanatic died and the hero met a comical end . the ending may be confusing but funny i say so just go with it.  
  
THE END  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
look for the sequal  
  
THE RETURN OF HERO?  
  
WHO REALLY KNOWS? 


End file.
